A second chance
by Jossasund
Summary: A sequel to my one shot "A broken soldier" Regina meets Fiona on her walk and the dogs behavior makes her worried, so she decides to go to Emma's house and see if her former girlfriend is actually on a trip or not.


"Fiona! " Mary Margaret shouted but the dog didn't listen, and even if the older woman wasn't surprised but still, there was something off with Fiona. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

Fiona had not even been able to relax inside, and that was just one more thing that made Mary Margaret wonder, what was actually going on with Emma.

Regina had said good night to her kids and kissed her husband before she'd left the house for her daily night walk. She was for some reason anxious tonight, so the brunette decided to take a longer walk than usual.

She walked between the houses, to get to the woods and just as she passed Emma's parents house, she saw a familiar dog she hadn't seen for years.

She stopped and the black Shepard barked happily at her, and almost attacked her with a sloppy tounge. Her tail wagged liked crazy and it made Regina almost cry of happiness.

"Fiona, hey girl.." Regina chuckled, as she sat down and hugged the dog, just as she had always done, in what felt like another life.

Regina had never been much for dogs, but Fiona was not like any other dog she had ever met. She had been well-behaved already as a puppy. And even if Regina would never admit it out loud, she had actually missed Fiona.

And in this moment, it felt Like it had been yesterday Emma and she had left her...

"I've missed you too girl" the brunette mumbled.

After Fiona had calmed down, she nudged Regina multiple times with her head, aomething the brunette quickly remembered she had always done when something had been wrong with Emma.

She straightened her jacket and stood up, and Fiona refuses to leave her side as Mary Margaret walked up to them.

"Good evening Mrs Nolan" Regina smiled.

"HI Regina, sorry for scaring you like this.. "

"Oh don't worry mrs Nolan, I've lived with this dog you know" Regina chuckled.

"Oh of course, sorry, I'm so forgetful these days.." the older woman said and took a deep breathe before she continued.

"I just wanted to take her out before I went to bed… and she is always off leash with Emma and.. I thought she could be that with me too, but Fiona don't listen to me.. I should know that by now."

As Regina heard Mary Margaret ramble on, she couldn't help but wonder if the Fiona still listened to her as she cleared her throat.

"Fiona, sit" Regina commanded and the dog quickly sat down by her side and Mary Margaret couldn't help but chuckle.

"She still remembers you" she said as she was about to grab Fiona a collar but the dog leaned closer Regina and showed its teeth, making both women confused.

"I don't get what's wrong with her today. She has never behaved like this.. It's like.. Something's wrong.. "

"Where's Emma? " Regina asked with a frown. She knew the blonde never went anywhere without her precious German Shepard.

"She had to go somewhere and for some reason wasn't unable to take Fiona with her " Mary Margaret shrugged and once again the dog nudged Regina and this time she whimpered, making the brunette feel suddenly uneasy.

She knew there something had to be wrong.

Terribly wrong.

So Regina knew she had to to something.

"I can take Fiona with me, I was actually about to take a long walk anyway." Regina said with a gentle smile.

"Oh you don't have to" Mary Margaret said. "just help me get her into the house. "

"Oh no, I insist. I know your back isn't the best mrs Nolan, so come Fiona" the dog stood up and met Regina's look. "heal " she said and the dog once again listened to her command, without hesitation.

"You're wonderful Regina dear. I'll leave the door key under the doormat"

When Regina had come a bit outside the city, she took a deep breathe. Fiona was seemly anxious, but Regina knew how smart the dog was.

"Fiona, home" Regina said and the dog barked, then upped its pace. Regina started to jog to keep up with her and after awhile the dog stopped and sat down, then barked.

"Good girl, now stay" Regina said as she scratched Fiona behind the ear and then walked up to the old cottage. It was in terrible shape and Regina couldn't believe Emma lived here. This wasn't a home that suited her girlfriend… Or we'll, ex girlfriend..

Regina shook her head, as she spotted a old and rusty truck, and knew that had to mean Emma had to be home..

So why had she told her parents that she was going away? The anxiety grew in her stomach and suddenly she felt Fiona lick her hand. She never disobeyed commands, so Regina knew there had to be something really wrong. She nodded at Fiona and took a deep breathe before she opened the door.

The dog ran straight inside as Regina tried her best to not fall over all the things that laid scattered over the floor. What had happened to **her** Emma? She she always been a person who liked to have it cleaned. And organized…

"Emma? " Regina called out, but the only one who answered was Fiona. Regina followed the sound quickly, as the anxiety only grew stronger in her stomach.

Regina followed Fionas distressed barking and as she rounded the corner, she had to grip the door to not lose her balance. This was something that would haunt her for years.

The once strong and beautiful Emma, that she had loved, and still loved deeply, looked so broken. Her soldier was nothing more than… A shell of herself. It was then Regina realized Emma was passed out as Fiona tried to wake her with nudging her head.

"Fiona, away" the brunette managed to say when she had walked up to the bed, and the dog hesitantly backed away from her owner. Regina was shaking by now, and close to crying.

"my beautiful Emma, what have you done.. " Regina stuttered and saw all the empty pill boxes around her along with the vodka bottle.

She tried to shake the blonde awake, but when she didn't get a respond, Regina quickly called the ambulance. Even it she knew it could be to late because Emma was almost not breathing..

Regina panicked when when the ambulance personal asked about the address, when she she realized she didn't know it…

Thankfully she found a letter next to the bed with the address on, and when she had hung up, she embraced the blonde woman and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. She met Fionas anxious eyes and nodded to her and the German Shepard jumped up onto the bed and laid down with her head in Emma's shoulder, and whimpered.

"I know baby girl, I know" Regina whispered, when her voice broke.

Merly seconds later, Emma blinked her sleepy eyes open, and met the eyes of the woman she didn't think she would ever see again.

"Gina…? "

Emma wondered if she was dreaming, before everything became black once again.

Regina decided not to call Emma's parents until the blonde was awake and conscious, and besides that, she desperately needed to talk to her alone. This was just a mess, and even if they weren't a couple anymore, she still needed to talk to her alone.

Then again, who wouldn't want to talk to a person they had saved from committing suicide?!

At the moment tough, Regina was pacing back and forth in the corridor, growing inpatient. She had been informed that they had pumped Emma's stomach, and it had been a really close call. But that was almost an hour ago..

"Mrs Mills, she's awake and she's asking for you " the doctor suddenly said and the brunette snapped back to reality and nodded as she followed him into the room.

"I leave you too it" the doctor said as he closed the door behind him..

"Gina.. " Emma said with a hoarse voice, with tears stinging in her eyes. Regina sat down next to the bed and Emma's hand quickly slipped into hers, but she pulled back as she saw Regina's ring.

Regina wasn't hers anymore. She knew that. But still… it was painful to realize she was married… especially when that special one wasn't her, and it had been supposed to been.

"You're a married woman I see. Who's the lucky one? " Emma asked but her question went unanswered as Regina gently reached out and let her fingers gently touch the necklace Emma had around her neck, with hers and Regina's old weddings ring in.

"I can't believe you have kept these.. All these years… " Regina said carefully.

"why wouldn't I keep them? They along with Fiona, are only things from when my life was… good" Emma sighed and Regina pulled back, it wasn't her attantion to make Emma upset.

"How did you even find me? Not even my parents know where I live" Emma added with a frown.

"Fiona showed me" the brunette shrugged.

"Oh… "

"Yeah, I walked by your parents home and Fiona ran off, while your mother was out with her, but she stopped when she saw me. She didn't really pay attention to your mom, but if I recall it, she never have huh? "

"Nah, she really never have. She only listens to me and dad… And well, you"

Emma couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she studied the woman in front of her, the woman she had been engaged to, but chosen to throw away because she had been an idiot. And yet here Regina was.

And she had been the one to save her.

"I've missed you" Regina said in a gentle voice, as Emma dried her tears. "there haven't been one day I've haven't thought about you.. "

"Really? " Emma frowned. "why? "

"You will always be the one who holds my heart. And I mean it"

"That's just tragic… I don't even deserve to be in the same room as you.. I treated you so terribly bad that night.. It still makes me feel like an asshole.." Emma shivered but quickly relaxed as Regina's hand squeezed hers.

"I guess mom and dad are one their way soon.. " Emma signed when Regina shook her head.

"I told the doctors not to call them. Believe it or not, but I still stand as your emergency contact. " Regina chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, I've not changed that. I haven't even thought about it.. Sorry"

Regina's heart broke. She knew it was Emma she was looking at, but still it didn't feel like that. All glow in her eyes, that inner fire and drive, was gone and she looked pale as a ghost. And she was so skinny.

"Why didn't you let me die? " Emma asked, her voice laced with anxiety and sorrow. "shy didn't you just let me die? "

"You have your beautiful dog Emma and.. "

"I have a shit hole of a car, I live in the middle of the woods in a crappy cottage and I don't have a job anymore. I live on disability since the… War… because my body is fucked… which means… i.. can't even give Fiona the exercise she needs.. " Emma shrugged and sat up. "And I just live with shattered dreams of what you and I could have had, the life I just threw away because I'm so fucking stupid… "

"Emma, don't scold yourself. What has happened, has happened, okay? "

"Regina.. I made so many mistakes out on the field and it got so many people killed… I don't deserve to live… "

Regina tugged on her lower lip and just wished she could do something, or turn back time. Because even if she was happily married with Robin, she felt torn.

And in this moment she just wanted to pull off her wedding ring and kiss Emma.

She had never felt this confused.. In her whole life.

A couple of days later, Emma was discharged and her parents had not been informed at all about her hospital visit. Regina had made sure about that, but since Emma's father had been away, she had been taking care of Fiona, much to both Emma and Emma's mothers relief.

Regina's children absolutely loved Fiona and they were out and played with her all the time, but Robin was not so impressed with having his wife's ex girlfriends dog living with them. So the last day they were watching Fiona, Robin walked into the kitchen where his wife was and doing the dishes.

"Regina.. I think we need to talk" he said, with a sigh and the brunette quirked an eyebrow at him and wondered what that could be. He seemed troubled in some way..

Then she put the pieces together and quickly understood it all had to have to do with Emma… and she felt terrible for it. So she grabbed two glasses and poured them some wine before they sat down by the kitchen table.

"Yes Robin, I think we do.. " Regina admitted.

"you know how much I love you, right? And our family? You know that right? "

"I do… " Regina replied, already feeling the tears sting in her eyes. She knew this was going to be painful, but she had never thought it would hurt life this… like someone had actually ripped her heart out of her chest.

"But I also know how much you loved Emma, and that you never have stopped loving her.. Right? " Robin said in a gentle tone as he gripped the brunettes trembling hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, then offered her a crooked smile.

"And I know you have had a happy life with me and the kids, but I have never seen you so happy as you are now, when you have had Fiona here. The dog you and Emma bought together… "

"Robin, what are you talking about? " Regina stuttered. She knew her husband was one of the most wonderful persons on this earth, but she had never thought he could handle this tricky situation… this calm.

"My sweet queen, I love you and will always do. But I have always known that the one you really belong with is Emma.. And not me"

As the words left his tounge, Regina started to cry and the man stood up and embraced her in a tight hug. He stroke her back and when their eyes met, he cupped her head in his hands and pressed his lips gently against hers, then he gripped Regina's hand and gently pulled off the wedding ring of her finger.

"Robin, I still don't understand what you're doing? "

He chuckled.

"Let me say it straight out then my dear, I want you to follow your heart. And I know your heart probably loves this man in front of her, but her heart still belongs to a blonde soldier, right? "

Regina took a step back and tried to find the right words, because even if everything he said was actually true, she couldn't say it out loud.

Suddenly the porch door opened and Abigal, Lily and Fiona came inside running. Regina dried her eyes and smiled at them, but the older daughter, Lily, noticed her mother was crying, as did Fiona. The dog ran up to the brunette and sat down by her side and Regina couldn't help but chuckle as she laid her hand on the black dogs head and their eyes met.

"what do you say Fiona, shall we go home to our Emma? "

"What does she mean dad? " Abigail frowned and Robin grabbed his daughters hands.

"follow me to the living room my girls and I'll tell you. Okay? " Robin said but before he left the room, he smiled at Regina and she gave him a crooked smile in reply, then left the house with Fiona.

Emma smiled when she heard the door opened and couldn't help but smile when Fiona ran up to her in the couch and was attacked by sloppy German Shepard kisses. They had never been away from each other longer than hours before.

"You two. Always been crazy for each other huh? " Regina chuckled as she leaned against the doorway.

"Well, you know us Gina, right Fiona? " Emma grinned when the dog turned her head to her former master and barked, and Regina knew it was her way of telling her to join them in the couch.

"I know what you want girl, but I prefer to stand here" Regina said and Emma gave her a glare.

"you know she won't shut up until you do as she says, Gina" the blonde shrugged and Regina knew she was right, so she carefully sat down on the couch. It made Fiona stop barking and lay down, her head in Emma's lap.

"Thanks for watching Fiona, but the cleaning… you didn't have to, you know" Emma said with a gentle tone, as she carefully studied Regina. She couldn't believe she had let go of this beautiful woman because of a stupid dream… it had been such a terrible decision…

It was then she noticed Regina wasn't wearing her wedding ring, but she chose to not say anything. She didn't want to snoop.

"So, you had something you wanted to talk about? Have my dog destroyed some of your kids toys or what?" Emma said with a twinkle in her eyes. "you know she has always been a sucker for squeaky ones"

"My kids have loved having Fiona living with us. And no, she has been an angel. She have made my kids so so happy." Regina smiled. "They have always wanted a dog, but their dad have never wanted one and our work schedules haven't allowed for one either and… "

"Gina, you're rambling.. " Emma said and cut off the brunette.

"Oh, yeah I guess… "

"And you always do that when you're nervous, so what's on your mind? "

"This isn't easy for me to say this emma but.. Robin and I talked before I went over here.. And well, my sweet husband of mine, or shall I maybe say soon to be, ex husband, said my heart belonged to someone else but him"

Emma frowned, trying to take in the words Regina she just said. But her mind was going crazy and she reached for a cigarette and lit it.

"Please say something " Regina stuttered, and met Emma's kinds eyes.

"so… if I get this whole thing right" Emma said as she put out the cigarette, then continued. "Your man has actually told you to get back together with me? I have to gotten that wrong? "

"Just shut up and kiss me Emma" Regina chuckled as the blonde pushed the dog off off her. She dragged Regina close to her, letting her lips gently brush against hers.

"Let's just take it slow okay? I've lived alone with Fiona for years under a rock, sort of. So have patience, okay? And remember I'm not as flexible and all that as I used to be"

"I promise, dear. Just let me meand my broken solider" Regina whispered as she pressed her lips against Emma's.

They had a long way to go before they could become the family they once had been, but they didn't care. Becuse Robin was right.

Emma and regina belonged together.


End file.
